To Fly Among The Stars
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: ON HIATUS: AUSLASH: Draco is a chemistry genius and he gets his dream job, working on a space station. Harry is an english teacher when he is given the chance of a life time. Throw two five year olds in the mix and what will happen?
1. Prolouge 1: Draco's Intro

Ciao belle! Anyway, here is a new story. Yes, yes I know I should be writing my other stories but I blame him! **Points at Orion**

Orion: Whaat! **Attempts to look innocent**

You put this idea in my head!

Orion: OH well, yeah, but that's beside the point.

Yes well, this ended up being actually typed up as a challenge given to me by my dearest friend GaiasChosen, actually it was more of a bribe, where she said that if I wrote a whole new story, one shot or first chapter, that she'd give me new chapters of two of her stories that I've been wanting for ages! So yeah, I don't know how long it would have taken me to actually getting this story written and up. Ummmmm…. And about the story **THIS IS SLASH, IT IS ALSO OOC **(in some parts)** AND THIS IS AU-NON MAGIC! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**

Orion: What she neglected to inform you was that she has no legal rights to these characters, and that she's using them for her own entertainment purposes. And she hopes that no one will sue her for it.

OH yeah. What he said. And please review!

* * *

Prologue – Draco

A little boy sat under the stars and smiled up at them enjoying the sight. He turned to look up at his mother. "I'm gonna go up there one day. I'll be up there when they have a station and people are gonna live there."

His mother laughed softly. "I'm sure you will my little Dragon." She kissed his head and smiled as her six year old boy gleamed happily at the stars in the sky. "My son, to go to the stars you have to study real hard at school. You know that right?"

The little blonde haired boy smiled up at his mother, "Yes mother. I'm going to study chemistry with uncle Sev, and be real good at it. You'll see!"

His mother smiled benignly and kissed the crown of his head once more. "I'm sure you will sweet one. I'm sure you will."

As time passed he did exactly what he said. The young boy studied chemistry with his uncle during his spare time and worked on his school work the rest of the time.

He grew from a beautiful boy to a gorgeous young man. His white blonde hair framed his pale face wit his piercing grey eyes. In high school he was known as the smart gorgeous boy who was on the swim team and still had time to get straight A's the entire four years they were there.

He graduated high school Valedictorian on the headmasters list, the highest honors, and went to MIT, where he double majored in chemistry and astral physics. Here he graduated cum laude, President of his class, and once again Valedictorian.

Needless to say he fulfilled his parents every wish, becoming one of the smartest men of his time. He went on to do his doctorate, working freelance and occasionally checking in with a doctor from NYU and earning his doctorate in one year at the age of 23.

He went to work for NASA and doing research for the NSF (National Science Foundation). He worked on the ground for several years, before NASA and the NSF approved his research to go to space. He was finally able to go into Space, a dream he'd had since he was young.

A space station had gone up in the middle of his high school career and had people living on it. Before the families of the crew, scientists, technicians, specialists and the officers had moved up there, there had been one year trial to make sure it was stable enough to have living people on it. When Draco Malfoy had graudated MIT, and after he earned is Doctorate in both Chemistry and Astro-Physics, people had been thriving on the space station for 10 years.

At the age of 25 Draco moved up to space to fulfill his life long dream and to make leaps and bounds in his research of cures for several types of cancer, using the effects of different chemicals in zero gravity.

Draco fit in, and he loved it there.

One year after he moved to Osirus Station, _he_ came.

* * *

AN:

I'm sorry this is short! But its only the first prologue:D yep, there another one! Joys! The next ones about dun dun dun! HARRY! Whee! After the prologues the chapters will get longer promise!

Orion: I promise too! I just can't guarantee how often she'll update anything at this moment. She's currently swamped with her college courses. **Points at Miss Liss** see this is what you get for being an English major.

**Groans** please don't remind me, I'd rather not think about it. but like he said, I can't say how long it'll take me to update anything, but I will try! Promise! Just remember to review on your way out!


	2. Prolouge 2: Harry's Intro

noYay! one more prologue! Whee! Aren't you excited? I know so am I! but its not like you weren't expecting this:D

Orion: **sighs** Miss Liss… just… stop… its just… ugh…

Oh you love me Orion! **Muah**

Orion: **rubs temples** be happy folks you don't have to live with her **takes way Miss Liss's drink**

**Pouts** give it back!

Orion: No! Give them the warnings and disclaimers.

Fine. I don't own them, and I never will, this is slash, no likey no ready, this is AU non magic and there will be slight OOC. There I did it can I have my Twisted now? **Holds out hand**

Orion: **gives it back** There. Be happy, now give them the story.

* * *

Prologue – Harry

Another little boy sat quietly in his room looking out at the stars that shown through the small window in the small room at the back of the house where he lived. Served would probably be a better word choice there. The small six year old boy had been placed in the care of his Aunt and Uncle when he had been a baby after his parents died in a car crash. It had been a miracle that the boy had survived with no permanent scar on his body, save a lightening bolt shaped one on his forehead that had been created by flying glass.

"Boy!" a voice shrieked from the kitchen. "We're done eating! You can clean up now!"

The young boy moved himself from the bed and put on his rather large thick glasses and put them on. He sighed. At least he could eat what ever was left over.

Scrambling down the stairs so he wouldn't get beaten or yelled at for being slow, at the bottom of the stairs he went to the kitchen where he saw his Aunt, Uncle and cousin sitting at the table waiting for him to clear everything. He bowed his head and leaned upon his toes to grab the plates, before hurrying off to the sink to wash them. His cousin complained loudly about how his favorite show was on the TV, and the family left the kitchen to be cleaned by the small six year old boy who was standing on an old box so that he could see into the sink.

As the years went on he grew only a little, never getting taller than 5'6" when he reached high school and always staying the same small stick like figure.

When he was 16 a wondrous surprise came to the house he served in. A man with shaggy black hair and dark eyes showed up at their front door. It was his godfather; the man who his parents had wanted to take care of him should anything happen to them. He'd been trying to find Harry for the longest time, and then he'd found out that here he was. Harry had gone with the man with out a second thought, running to grab what little belongings he had he left the house of his bereft childhood and never looked back.

He graduated the public high school with honors and went to a public state college, even after being told that at 18 he had inherited his father's fortune. He graduated from the school with honors and a double major in English and Education, and began to teach English at his old high school.

Living with his godfather proved to be an interesting experience for Harry, he lost some of the shyness that had been breed in him during his stay at his Aunt and Uncles, but he still didn't have many friends. In fact the only friends he really had were his godfather, Sirius, and his godfather's life partner, Remus.

Every night before going to bed Harry would look up at the stars and think, as he did when he was young. One night he thought about going to the space station, but knew that it would never happen, for all the thought it might be an incredible experience.

The next day while in his AP course, a knock was heard on his classroom door. Giving the students busy work he talked to the person who had interpreted his class. He stood out in the hallway for a good ten minutes talking to this man. And when he came back into the class room, he had a dazed look on his face his emerald green eyes wide, and he ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

At the end of that school year, Harry packed up his belongings and was relocated to the Osirus Station orbiting around the Earth to teach English.

* * *

AN:

Wheee! It's done! Yay! Well kinda, but that's besides the point! As always review! Love me! Review! Please!

Orion: yes please review so she doesn't go insane… er


	3. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Chapter 1- The First Meeting

* * *

Harry stepped off the shuttle that had brought him and his belongings to the Osirus Station, and immediately felt slightly light headed, the oxygen was lighter up here, he'd have to get used to that. He put his glasses up on his head as he rubbed his eyes, and yawned, but he stopped mid yawn as he heard a deep chuckle.

"It's a tiring trip isn't it?"

Harry quickly pushed his glasses back down onto the bridge of his nose and looked up at the voice that had spoken to him. He had to stop himself from drooling. The man standing in front of him stood at least a head taller than him with some of the most striking grey eyes and beautiful hair, so blonde it seemed white. "It is, yes." He spoke softly, not able to look away from the beautiful man in front of him.

Draco smiled at the smaller man before him. He had been passing the unloading bay when he realized that people were coming on, when he had seen the black haired green eyed beauty yawning. "I remember when I first came up here. I swore I could have slept for an age."

Harry smiled shyly not really knowing what to say. "I've heard its worse than a time zone change."

"It is… wait you've heard? You had never been on a plane before this?" Draco looked at the man incredulously.

Harry shook his head. "I never had the chance before now."

Draco scratched the back of his head, "Wow, that's impressive. In any case…" He was cut off.

"Dr. Malfoy, Christian Dee is looking for you." A woman said from behind him. She looked at who ever had captured her supervisor's attention, "Oh! You must be Mr. Potter; the Capitan is waiting for you in his office."

Draco and Harry gave each other one last smile and a nod. "Well it's never good to keep the Capitan waiting. Perhaps I'll see you around sometime Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled and bowed his head, "Yes, I hope so." And he watched Draco follow the woman away, and was slightly startled when one of the officers touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter? Please follow me; one of the crew men will take your bags to your quarters. But you're to see the Capitan first."

Harry nodded once more, before following the officer down the opposite direction than where Dr. Malfoy had gone. Harry gave it one last look down other way where the striking man had gone catching a glimpse of the white-blonde hair turning a corner, and out of his sight.

When Harry reached the Capitan's suite, he took a deep breath and went in, thanking the officer who had brought him.

"Ah Mr. Potter I presume?" The Capitan was a portly man, with a balding spot on the back of his head.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to be here Capitan." Harry held out his hand, and the Capitan took it and they shook.

"Thank you for accepting our offer." The Capitan motioned to the chair behind Harry, "Please sit." Harry sat. "We've heard only good things about you since we started looking for a new teacher, our last, couldn't work in this foe-atmosphere we have on the Station. We were happy to know that you'd be joining our little community here."

"I never thought that I would be able to have the opportunity to live on the station, as I don't have a scientific background." Harry crossed his legs as he made himself comfortable, in the not so comfortable chair.

The Capitan smiled, "Well we have a fantastic group of teachers here, many of whom didn't think they'd be able to live here either. Now you understand that you'll be teaching middle and high school English right?"

"Of course. I was told that when I was asked. I did study secondary English Education, as my major."

The Capitan gave him a greasy smile, "Yes I was aware of that. I'm sure you're tired, so I'll take you to your suite now. Your boxes should be there now. The school sessions don't start for another two weeks, we try to give the children here a realistic school year, as they do on Earth, we base it off of the American school year naturally, so most of them are on a 'vacation' of sorts." He stood up and motioned towards the door as he spoke.

Harry moved along with him, and listened as he talked about the station, and the many different aspects of it. When they arrived at the door that opened to Harry's suite, the Capitan showed him how to open it; he would be able to set it to open to a specific number key that Harry could change at any time.

As the door opened and Harry stepped in the Capitan grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back, and with the other hand stroked Harry's cheek, "You know we could become good friends. I read your file. We could be very good friends." He leaned down farther seemingly to kiss him, and Harry couldn't do anything but stand there, he was petrified.

"Capitan! I was looking for you. We were trying to figure out if we could move some of the chemicals to the zero gravity room, so we could try something… oh. I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Draco blinked, sounding slightly startled.

The Capitan clenched his hand that was on Harry's upper arm, making Harry wince, "No, Dr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and I were only talking." He let go of Harry's arm, and moved away. "I'll have to talk to some of the others about your request Dr. but I'm sure it will be no problem." He nodded and began to walk away muttering angrily to himself.

Harry slid down the door frame and sighed in relief when he knew for sure that the Capitan was out of sight.

"That was stupid you know, you could have said no and pushed him away."

Harry looked up, "I know, but I froze."

Draco clucked his tongue. "Here," he held out his hand to help Harry up.

Looking up and seeing t he hand Harry took it, and reveled in how strong and soft it was, at the same time, and allowed the other man to help him off the floor. "Thank you, we were never formally introduced, I'm Harry Potter, I'll be teaching secondary English here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm a scientist here on the ship, I'm doing independent research on a cure for several types of cancer."

They shook hands and just gazed into each others eyes for a good several minutes, not speaking, not letting go of the others hand. When they realized that they were just standing there, they laughed.

"Well I haven't really moved in yet. But would you like to come in and preview the suite with me?" Harry asked shyly.

"I'd love too, but I've got a pot of coffee in my own suite that's just about ready. Perhaps you'd like a cup?" Draco smiled and tilted his head, to the side.

"A cup of coffee sounds wonderful. Where is your suite?"

Draco pointed to the door right next to his own. "Right here." He gave a big goofy grin and keyed in the password. As the door whooshed open he gestured to Harry to go down before him. "Please, after you." He said and gave a silly little bow.

Harry chuckled softly and went down into the suite. "Wow, Draco this is incredible. You did a really great job with this." He covered a yawn, as he looked around the front room, which served as a living room. It was a blue motif, the walls being an almost icy blue, and the chairs dark midnight blue leather. Harry turned to look at Draco, "Let me guess, blue is your favorite color?"

"How ever did you guess? Yeah, it's my fav, and I'm glad you like it. Now you sit and I'll get the coffee. Cream, sugar? Anything?" Draco smiled at his guest, the newest teacher, and by far the cutest.

"Just sugar thanks." Harry said, as he sat down in o of the extremely comfy chairs. "Does everyone get chairs like this or only special people?"

Draco came back into the room carrying two cups of coffee and handed one to Harry who took it and breathed in the aroma appreciatively, "Everyone, there's a special pad that you have on the wall," he pointed to a small key pad on the wall, "that allows you to change the color of everything, when ever you want. It's pretty cool."

They sat talking like that for a good two hours, until Draco could tell that Harry was getting really tired, "Here why don't I get you into bed, and you can set up everything tomorrow."

Harry couldn't do anything but allow the other man to help him back into his own suite and get him into the bed that was at the back. Yawning once more, as Draco put down the shades and turned off the lights, he quietly said, "Thank you 'Co."

Draco was startled at the use of a nickname, and looked back at Harry who was already sound asleep on the bed, "You're welcome Harry." He then turned around and left the suite.


	4. Chapter 2: Settling In and Setting Up

Chapter 2- Setting Up, and Getting Settled…Kinda…

* * *

Harry woke up to a warm white comforter and the feeling of complete contentment. Nothing could have made his morning go wrong, until he realized that he had to unpack. Groaning he moved out of his very nice, very big, and very warm bed and put his feet on the floor.

He could have swooned right then and there.

The floors were heated ever so slightly.

Noticing that he'd been put to sleep in his clothes he… he'd been _put_ to sleep. Harry blushed in remembrance. Draco had practically tucked him in to bed last night! He smiled happily and walked into the bathroom that was located right next to his bedroom.

One thing he'd have to change was all this white.

He looked around for the little console that Draco had told him about and once finding it he smiled and pushed the button that said wall, and he was immediately presented with several different pages of colors he could choose from. After searching for a while, he picked light sea foam green, and then matched the floor and tiles accordingly. Smiling at his accomplishments he left the bathroom after doing what he'd gone in there to do in the first place.

Again as he entered his bedroom once again, he found the console and was able to change pretty much every color in the room. The walls became light olive green, the carpet a lush deep green, and his bed a variation of the different greens. His comforter became dark green and the sheets underneath it a light green, and then he made his bed.

He went through his entire suite until everything was a variation of green, if not green it's self. Harry then began to unpack all of his belongings that he had brought with him. Several of his college texts, mainly those pertaining to middle school aged children, were placed on the dresser in his room. His clothes were placed in the closet and in the dresser.

After all his books and clothes were unpacked and in and on various bookshelves, dressers and cabinets. Harry smiled; it was time to put up his pictures.

Right as he was taking out the first picture of himself Sirius and Remus (that had been taken right before he'd left) the door bell rang.

Harry blinked and wondered who on earth could be coming to see him. He hardly knew anyone. Then his heart began to race. What if it was Draco? He carefully put the picture on the wall over the 'hearth' (which was in reality only a heater) and let out a deep breath.

He brushed back his hair and took back that deep breath, "One second!" He called out, giving one last look around the room and went up to open the door.

Pushing the button that opened the door, he waited with baited breath, as the door seemed to open in slow motion, and…

There was no one there.

"Hi sir!" piped a small voice.

Harry blinked and looked down. '_Damn_', he thought. "Hello. And who are you?" He knelt so that his head was almost level with the small girl who had suddenly appeared on his 'front step'.

"My name is Kitty. I was just sitting with Mr. Draco and he had to go check on something in the lab so he said to come to talk to you. Is that ok Mister?" Kitty gazed up at him with her big blue eyes and brown hair framing her face, looking angelic.

Harry smiled. "Of course that's ok Kitty, I was just putting up pictures of my family. My name is Harry, so you can call me that."

She beamed up at him. "Cool Mr. Harry."

He stood up and held out his hand to help her down the stairs into his living room. She put her small hand on one of his fingers and walked down the stairs into his suite. He watched with amusement as her eyes went as wide as saucers and she looked up at him. "_Your_ favorite color is green too?"

Chuckling he nodded his head, "Yep. It's the same color of my eyes."

Nodding she went over to one of the huge chairs and climbed into it. "You have real pretty eyes, Mr. Draco thinks so too. He said so."

Harry blushed. "Did he really? Huh. So Kitty would you like something to drink, eat?"

"I would like some orange juice please." She smiled happily and waved her little legs that didn't hit the ground in the air.

"I'll go get some, and then I'll be right back." She nodded happily as she began to take in the room, looking every which way.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. Thinking while he got the little girl some orange juice, '_So Draco likes my eyes. It's a really good thing I got these contacts.'_ He smiled to himself as he walked back into the room with a sipy-cup of OJ. As he entered the room he almost laughed out loud, this tiny little girl was trying to move one of his chairs so that she could get a better look at the one picture he'd put up that morning.

"You want some help there Kitty?" Harry put the cup down on the table and went over to lift her up so that she could better see the large picture.

Kitty smiled as he lifted her up so she could look at the picture better. "Who are those guys?"

"Those guys are my godfathers. They took me in when I was younger and raised me."

The little girl placed her elbows on the shelf and put her chin in her hands and just stared at the picture. "So you don't have a mommy or a daddy?"

"Well I did along time ago, but they died in a car crash when I was very young."

"Oh… I'm sorry Mr. Harry."

"It's ok. I was lucky to have Sirius and Remus there to help me."

"I've got Mr. Draco. My parents died too. They got into an accident in the lab, so Mr. Draco took me and…" The door bell was rung again Kitty squealed and wiggled to get down. After Harry let her on the ground she ran towards the door. She pushed the button to let in who ever was ringing the bell as Harry got over to the door.

It was another little girl. Harry blinked. "Ah… hello?"

"Mr. Harry! This is my sister Katie!" Kitty dragged the second little girl in with her. "She just woke up. I left her a note that said she should come over here."

"HI MR. HARRY!" Katie bounced over to him and hugged his leg. Harry was staggered, and couldn't say a word. His mouth just moved up and down. It wasn't that he didn't like these two girls, it was impossible not to like them, but he was just startled. The two little girls giggled at his stunned silence.

"Hello Katie, I got some juice for your sister would you like some?" He asked when he finally regained control of his voice.

She nodded and smiled happily as she and her sister gathered on the couch, one with a cup and talking and the other listening.

Harry shook his head. So Draco took in two little girls after they had been orphaned, he smiled as he got another cup for Katie. He walked back out and the two were as thick as thieves sitting on the couch whispering to each other. They didn't even notice that he'd come back into the room. So he snuck up behind them and leaned on the back of the couch and began to listen to what they were saying.

"… thinks that he has nice eyes right? He hasn't gone out since we came to live with him."

"You don't think he doesn't go out because of us do you?"

"No. Have you seen the people on this ship? None of them are good enough for him even if he did go out with them."

"Good point."

"Now we know that Draco likes Mr. Harry a little bit so why don't we..."

"Why don't you two mind your own business?" Harry smiled behind them as they jumped and Katie almost fell off the couch. "Wotcher Katie." Harry grabbed the back of the little girl's shirt and pulled her back up on to the couch. He smiled at the two imps who were currently blushing and gave Katie her cup, before Kitty looked up at him.

"Hey wait a minute! How can you tell who is who?" The twin girls did look remarkably alike. Both had a reddish brown hair color which was tied back into braid and both had the same facial structure, with deep blue eyes. They were wearing the same clothes, a light yellow frock with blue leggings.

"Well Kitty, you have more freckles on your nose, probably from pushing your face against the window and Katie has none, which is probably from staying farther away from the window." Harry smiled as the two little girls blinked in astonishment.

"Wow." They said together.

"Now girls please don't do anything silly like try to set up Draco and I. I'm sure he has more than enough to deal with right now, especially with you two imps." He grinned widely. "Now why don't you two help me in deciding where my pictures should go."

Kitty and Katie smiled and clapped their hands excitedly.

Forty five minutes later after much shouting and laughing and several stories Harry finally had all of his pictures up on the walls of his new suite. When suddenly the door bell rang for the third time that day. "Girls why don't you go sit on the couch while I go get the door."

"It's probably Draco!" they said at the same time.

Harry rolled his eyes and finger combed his hair. He opened the door and sure enough there was Draco looking slightly bedraggled.

"Are the girls here?" He asked breathlessly.


	5. Chapter 3: Looking Around The Ship

Chapter 5- Looking around the Ship

* * *

Harry smiled. "Yes. They've been here for awhile now. Why don't you come in?" Harry stepped out of the way to let Draco in. "They're in the sitting room."

Draco put a hand over his heart. "Thank you so much for letting them in. I'm so sorry to have to do that, especially when I hardly even know you. I just mentioned that there was some one new next door to Kitty, and then I got paged down to the lab and…"

Harry held up his hand. "Draco. It's fine. They've been very well behaved and were lovely." He tried not to laugh as the other man took several deep breaths.

"Those two girls will be the death of me." Draco took in one last deep breath and then straightened to his full six foot three and smiled down at Harry. "I really appreciate you taking them in."

Harry smiled. "Please, it was my pleasure. I love little kids. Plus I enjoyed having them over, they helped to decorate my living room." He suddenly realized that they were standing in the door way. "Oh please come in." He stepped aside to let the taller man in before he shut the door.

As they tried to move around in the small opening they bumped each other moving to let one or the other through. At one point they stopped facing each other, Harry standing with the top of his head reaching Draco's chin with his messy black hair ticking Draco, his nose in the V dip of the mans chest. They stood there for only a few seconds but that was enough. Draco wanted nothing more than to tilt the smaller mans head back and kiss those beautiful pouty red lips. Unconsciously his hand had started moving to do just that and Harry began to look up at him and they almost kissed until...

"MR. DRACO! MR. HARRY! ARE YOU GUYS COMING! WE FOUND SOME OF MR. HARRYS VIDS!"

They stopped moving, Draco dropped his hand mentally berating himself when he saw that Harry had turned white, he looked questioningly as Harry said, "Some of those vids are not to be viewed by children."

Draco's eyes widened as he went quickly to check to make sure it wasn't one of those, Harry close behind. Leaving the entrance hallway and reaching the living room the two men saw the twin girls dancing around holding one of Harry's numerous Disney movies, "Cinderella" in fact. Draco hid a smirk.

"Cinderella, Mr. Potter?" He raised one elegant eyebrow in question.

Harry blushed. "I have all of the Disney animated movies. It was one of the first things I ever splurged on. My godfathers encouraged it, since I was still living with them and they thought it might help me." He scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

The girls giggled at the slow movement of red through Harry's face.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that." Draco smiled. "Would you mind if the girls watched it?"

"Hm? Oh not at all it's what they're here for. Actually this is a great opportunity for me to learn how to work the video machinery here." Harry smiled brightly.

"We can show you Mr. Harry!" The two girls exclaimed. They ran from the couch they had been jumping on to the empty wall that the girls had insisted be kept that way, Harry hadn't a clue as to why before and now he realized. They pushed a button and suddenly a flat screen rolled down from the ceiling and a console turned out of the wall. Harry watched in fascination.

"Ah, I see. I never would have gotten that. Thank you girls!" Kitty and Katie smiled and beamed from the praise before they set about starting the movie.

"Mr. Harry, you'll never learn to do this if you just stand there." Kitty had turned to glare at Harry who had been sharing a small smile with Draco.

Draco snorted softly as the smaller man looked down at the little girl startled. "OH. I'm horribly sorry Kitty." He now smiled at the two girls and went over to listen to the girls tell him how to work the machine.

Smiling, Draco watched the three of them interact. The twin girls spoke gravely to Harry as he listened intently to them tell him how to use the player. Draco took this time to really look at this new man who had suddenly thrown himself into Draco's life. The messy dark brown hair practically begged to have someone run their fingers through it and those eyes, Draco could drown in those emerald green eyes. He decided that he would be perfectly happy to stare into those eyes forever. He wanted to know the shorter man, he wanted to know and keep the beautiful man, Draco realized with sudden clarity. Suddenly he was jerked out of his reverie by a small voice calling him and his pant leg being tugged at.

"Mr. Draco! Mr. Draco! We're all ready!" Draco looked down to see the sea green eyes of Katie smiling up at him.

Smiling brightly his grey eyes sparkling silver he said, "Well if you're all set, then we should all sit down to watch it then shouldn't we?" Draco chuckled at the two sets of pleading eyes looking up at him gleamed with happiness before they went to lay down on the floor facing the screen with their heads in their hands.

Draco watched as Harry bent down to push the play button before he made his way back to the couch. "Shall we sit?" He gestured to the couch before he flopped down taking up most of the room on it. He grinned goofily up at the blonde and Draco smiled softly down at him.

"Move your legs Lankin and let me sit down."

Harry stuck his tongue out and sat up slightly retracting his far from Lankin limbs grumbling "I'm no Lankin…" But in the end he tucked his legs underneath himself as Draco sat down closely to him chuckling at his grumblings. As the movie went on Harry found himself wanting to lean in towards Draco, maybe even lay his head on the taller mans shoulder. After the happening in the front hallway He was pretty sure Draco wouldn't mind but at the same time… he yawned.

Draco had taken that moment to look over at the conflicted Harry yawning. He moved to whisper into Harry's ear, "You know if you're tired you can use my shoulder." Draco was shocked at himself, he was almost certain that Harry would do it but he hadn't had a date in several months, almost a year, not since he'd taken in the girls. Harry had given him an incredulous look and Draco suddenly realized that it might not have been the best idea.

He needn't have worried because with the next yawn that was emitted from Harry, he had leaned over and snuggled into Draco's shoulder getting comfortable. Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller man leaning his head on Harry's.

Not five minutes after Harry had gotten truly settled did the doorbell ring. Harry grumbled and mumbled to himself as he moved away from Draco and off the couch. Draco caught snippets of the softly spoken angry words. "Bloody hell… who would come now? Not bloody fair…"

Draco smirked; it was nice to know that Harry had not wanted to get up. He looked down at the girls and smiled. They continued to be mesmerized by the movie and undisturbed by the annoying door bell and unaware that Harry moved across the room to silence it.

Harry was still grumbling as he got to the door. But before he opened it he smoothed his face and put on a smile before he opened the door to which the bell continued to ring. He opened it to see a sickeningly cheerful young girl with bright red hair holding something as she smiled.

"Hiee! You must be the new English Teacher Mr. Potter. I'm Ginny Weasley. My mom made these for you. She's a little busy right now in the kitchens because you know they're getting ready for Lunch, she runs the kitchens, so she couldn't come herself to greet you but she wants to let you know that you are always welcome to visit us, we live just down the hall, and she'll always give you food when you drop by the kitchen, and I just knew that I'd be the first person other than the Capitan to come… oh Dr. Malfoy. What a surprise." She slowed down as her hazel eyes grew hard.

"Miss Weasley. How is your family?" Draco had heard the annoyingly high pitched voice of the youngest Weasley and come up to save Harry, who at the moment was looking more than a little bedraggled by the swiftness of the young woman's speech. He smiled and put one hand on Harry's waist in a familiar manner and watches Ginny's eyes flick down and then back up to their faces.

"They've been fine. I see that you've met the newest teacher." She spoke tight lipped and at a more normal speed.

"Yes, I have. We met when he came aboard last night."

At this point Harry decided that the quiet arguing had gone on long enough. "Thank you Ginny. Are you still in classes?"

Ginny immediately brightened and her speech sped up as well. "Yes, sir. I'm a senior this year. I'm really looking forward to the classes. I'm taking a few different English courses so I'll be with you for three of the periods." She smiled and held of the plate which Harry took smiling. "Well, it was really nice meeting you Mr. Potter, but I've got to go back to the kitchens. Mum told me to be back just as soon as I gave this to you, and now I have. So she'll be waiting for me. See you soon Sir, Doctor." With that she bounded off down the hall.

When she was out of sight Harry closed the door and turned and annoyed face at Draco.


End file.
